Sailing 16
The Hakuoh Pirates' First Job (初仕事!白凰海賊団, Hatsu Shigoto! Hakuō Kaizoku-dan) or Sailing 16 is the 16th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 The yacht club have dinner after successfully getting the Bentenmaru underway, though Marika's is cut short when Chiaki reminds her that she hasn't sorted out where everyone will be sleeping. At the same time, the Bentenmaru crew are having dinner on the hospital ship, wondering how Marika was getting on, though they decide not to activate another camera. That night, as Marika sees that everyone else settling down for bed, Lynn remains on watch on the bridge. Grunhilde later comes to relieve Lynn, overhearing her speaking to someone. The next day, after oversleeping, Marika addresses the yacht club in her captain's uniform, explaining the details of their pirate job; a raid on the Princess Apricot. Several of the yacht club members start to feel doubts in their ability to pull it off, but Marika reassures them, saying she got them into this and she'll see that they make it through. Part 2 The Bentenmaru carries out its attack on the Princess Apricot, docking slightly roughly. The liner crew note how things don't seem to be going as smoothly as usual, with the captain joking that the crew have been replaced with apprentices, before announcing their arrival and asking the passengers to give them a warm welcome. The passengers are then surprised when Marika leads the yacht club in, all dressed in cosplay costumes supplied by Mami. Despite a bit of awkwardness, the raid is ultimately completed successfully. After completing the raid, the yacht club celebrate their success with a party, though Lynn seems troubled. As a tired Marika prepares to go to bed, she mentions Lynn's strange behavior to Chiaki. Gruier and Grunhilde then arrive and tell Marika that Grunhilde had seen Lynn communicating with someone off the ship. Deciding to ask Lynn herself, Marika calls her to the captain's room. To their surprise, Lynn reveals that she has a job for the Bentenmaru; to kidnap Jenny Dolittle. Major Events *The yacht club have dinner and settle down for the night aboard the Bentenmaru. While coming to relieve Lynn of her watch, Grunhilde notices her communicating with someone. *The next day, Marika briefs the yacht club on their job. They manage to pull off the raid on the Princess Apricot. Afterwards, they celebrate, though Lynn seems troubled. *Having noticed Lynn's behaviour, Marika calls her to the captain's room to talk. To her surprise, Lynn says she has a job for the Bentenmaru; to kidnap the former yacht club president, Jenny Dolittle. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth Ships *Bentenmaru *Princess Apricot *Ben Casey Locations *Space New Locations *Galactic Corridor West-40.68, B-Post Adaptation *Adapted from: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3 Prologue, Chapter 4 Quotes Opening Narration : "Space has laws, but no rules. Out there, playing by the book can get you killed. Although manuals exist for things like piracy, electronic warfare, and FTL jumps, in a pinch, the crew's decisions, especially those of the captain, will determine the ship's fate. With the yacht club aboard the Bentenmaru, are Kato Marika's skills up to the task?" Next Episode Preview : "Their job was a success. But Lynn, the next yacht club president, has a job for them. What problems affects the former president, Jenny Dolitte? Corporate fleet cannon blasts assail the Bentenmaru. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: A Surprising Client. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "Let's ask her ourselves." Trivia *An altered version of the Hakuoh Pirates raid, with a swordfight between Marika and Captain Harley, is featured as a Pirate Reach mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries